


《流亡诗歌》第67章 Half the World 半个世界（7）

by Mooner2666



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner2666/pseuds/Mooner2666





	《流亡诗歌》第67章 Half the World 半个世界（7）

兰斯为卢辛灭了灯，正准备离去时，突然一滞。

“我想和你睡。”

他动了动手臂，衣袖被扯得牢牢的，松动不开。

又犯倔了。兰斯心里嘀咕，有些头疼。他这侄儿一旦发起倔病来总像凭空小了十岁，黏糊得紧，狠不能挂在他身上。他原先总以为是他侄儿撒娇，但瞧见那双下垂眼中又的确闪动着惊惧，叫他回想起一年前在伯爵府被他扑到时，那双眼睛也是这样神经质，痛苦之色显而易见。兰斯从来只见惯他小少爷时的倨傲神色，孤僻得仿佛目空一切；而见了那次失了焦的眼睛时，兰斯才恍然想起他不过还是个十几岁的少年，也会害怕，也会慌张，也会患得患失。

于是诸多堵在喉咙的话堪堪化为了一声叹息，兰斯反手握住他侄儿的手腕转过身去，卢辛便顺势一拉，抱住他的腰身，脸埋进他的小腹拱了拱，模糊不清地发了几个嗯嗯啊啊的音节。

兰斯搂着他脑袋，嘴角抖了抖，觉着自己这样活像怀了孕，抓着他的头发就一阵乱揉，揶揄道：“离不得人的小东西。”

卢辛未像平常那样缠他个不停，只在他肚子蹭了蹭脸就躺下了。兰斯察觉到卢辛心绪不高，本想开口问问他是不是遇到什么事，见他没有说话的心思，便也就沉默地躺在一侧。

待空气中二人交错的鼻息趋于同步，他侄儿才慢慢摸过去抚上他的手，极为缱绻地分开指缝，十指缠扣，指尖不住按捏他的手背，好一会儿后终于开口喑哑道：“他们怎样找你麻烦？”

兰斯一怔，随即明白过来卢辛说的是他今日去市政厅庭上一事。那日他受矿主威胁之后隐晦地探了探邓普斯口风，发现那矿场的确是与诺亚上级关系极好，做些小动作想必也给睁一只眼闭一只眼的过去了。这次专派他这个新任联盟官来查，一是想敲打这矿主，二来是想试他能力，兰斯心中衡量半天，觉得上边意思大概还是以敲打那矿主为主，便也就顺着前辈执行官一样说矿场未见异常。纵使圆滑了些，但至少也不至于得罪过多人。可好死不死，那矿厂工人偏偏递了的联名请书，来右双子国这么些天，他也懂得在这国家里最不该惹的便是群众，此时激起群愤，说不慌张肯定是假的。

好在邓普斯安慰他说这矿厂的大部分人从前是流氓土匪，一个不顺心就要喊打喊杀，喊了那么多年，也没见有什么动乱，上边渐渐的也就不睬了，叫他不必过于担心。可兰斯毕竟新官上任，加上此前丹其亲自举荐，已是人人知晓的炙手可热，枪打出头鸟，此事便成说小便小，说大也能说大了。兰斯本避免着与卢辛说起工作上的事，也许是因为这次动静过大，卢辛不知从别的什么地方听说了。

于是他如往常一样大喇喇道：“你也听说了？那些地痞——无非想通过我弄些他们老板的好处。你看，全天下的流氓们都是一个样子。”

他极力表现得满不在乎，好由此给卢辛表明这并不是个什么大事。房间里空荡荡地响着他略显聒噪的嗤笑，他感到嵌在指缝里的手指倏忽松了。

卢辛翻了个身背对他，什么也没说。  
兰斯眉梢一跳，知道他的拙劣演技没能蒙过卢辛，为防这小猴儿又闹脾气，连忙撑起半个身子去拨他侄儿的肩膀：“那矿厂老板与诺亚上级素来交好，我当然不能去拂他的面子。这些工人联名上书确实是个意外，他们巴不得闹得越大越好，这才叫你们学生些也知道了。本来不是个大事的。”顿了顿，又补充道：“不用你担心——”

这话像根导|火|索，激得卢辛猛一个转身，劈手钳住他的手腕，声调里带着怒气：“不用我担心？我当然不担心——你什么都不要我知道！”

他侄儿实在有些气狠了，攥得他手腕发疼，兰斯试图挣脱却几乎动不了，不禁皱紧眉头：“你又发什么疯？”

他话还没说完，突然感到手腕一阵刺痛，接着不可置信地看着卢辛缓缓将嘴唇从他手腕上移开，眼眶发红，净是戾气。那牙印是使了力气咬的，一松口便泛出几滴血珠，附在他白皙皮肤上，看着一阵触目惊心。

兰斯登时垮了脸，冷冷道：“放手。”

那手腕渗出血，缓缓流到卢辛的手上，似是被那血液的温度烫得回过了神，他终于松了松手掌，一离开手腕便见五个手指印附着在那牙印之下。  
兰斯本能意识到卢辛目前的状态是失常的，但不知为何在瞧见自己手腕上那五个手指印后，也不能保持冷静了。

眼瞧着卢辛恢复神智，眼里那点失控的躁郁慢慢化为迷茫，又化为不知所措；兰斯甩开他，只刺耳地笑着说了句“好牙口”，垂着头就要翻身下床。

“你别走，”卢辛抬起头，想去拉他却往回缩了缩手，“小叔，你别走。”

兰斯瞥了他一眼，依旧转过身。

“我求你了。”

他停住步伐。皮肤的温度透过薄薄一层织物传到后背，他的肩胛骨顶着卢辛的暖融胸膛，隔着胸腔的心跳振得他脊背发麻，呼吸发紧。窗外的灯光透进来，他的小卢辛的影子吞没了他。

“我无时无刻，”他侄儿埋下头来，舔了舔他的后颈，舔得他一阵战栗，“无时无刻都在怀念流亡时的日子。”

兰斯感到脖子都被他舔得湿漉漉的，整个人更是被抱得喘不过气，觉得卢辛今晚亢奋得过于异常了，加上手腕的咬伤还火辣辣的痛，根本无心与他做这些温存举动，没好气地偏过脑袋：“别用这种腔调跟我说话。”

他侄儿闻言后果然松开了他，只是还不等他反应过来就已被推坐在床沿，而他侄儿则顺着受伤的手腕，一路沿着血迹吮上来。

兰斯不适，刚把他推远一些，就被重新扑上来的卢辛吻住了嘴唇，那个吻也极具侵略性，几乎是在逼他吞咽渡过来的涎水，隐隐还含着些铁锈味。

这个疯子。兰斯被吻得晕头转向，气急败坏，想要合紧齿关又怕咬了他的舌头，唔唔地往后仰，下巴上一片水光。谁知这一仰恰恰让他侄儿将其顺势压倒在床，兰斯暗道不好，果然一双手就抚上他的腰腹，埋头一看，那衬衣不知什么时候已被解了大半扣子，他侄儿往上一捞，俯身就吻上他的肚脐。

眼见着卢辛已然开始扒自己裤子，兰斯大惊，立马屈膝死命一顶，堪堪扫过他侄儿裤|裆，烫得简直要烧出火来。

只可惜这一顶丝毫用处也没有，卢辛像是疯魔一般，浑身的燥热让他什么也无法思考了，见他小叔拼命挣扎，心内一股火便骤然而起，不管不顾地抬膝压住他一条腿，一手又捉住他的脚踝，使出蛮力，几下就将他小叔裤子从胯部褪下，双手在膝窝一端，他小叔整个腰身便腾空了，而恰在此刻，火辣辣的一个耳光落下来，啪一声就将他扇得偏了脸。

“你他妈，”兰斯气得声音发颤，“你他妈今天敢强上，就别再认我这个叔叔！”

他侄儿顿了顿，顶着半边红肿的脸抬起眼，竟然堪称温柔地笑了笑：“今天只叫小叔舒服。”随即就躬下身将他两腿之间的物事一含。

“卢辛·菲茨杰拉德！”

口腔的潮热刺激得兰斯浑身一抖，腰身下意识一挺，只将自己那话儿往里插得更深了些，碰上一块柔软如薄膜的东西，见身下人稍有不适地眯眼，急急往后挪。

卢辛见他要逃一把按住他的大腿，更加卖力地吞吐，不时还抬起湿漉漉的黑眼睛，一眨也不眨地盯着他看，仿佛要确认他舒不舒服似的。

兰斯不知他从哪里学的伎俩，一面用喉管吞咽一面又以舌尖打转，期间还揉捏他的囊袋，没几下便抽插出嗬嗬的水声，稍稍垂目一看，就能看见卢辛被他撑得变形的嘴唇以及楚楚的近乎病态的迷恋目光，心底不禁一颤，脑内不知为何闪现出他十二岁抬头时童真的一望。同样的黑眼睛，同样的鬈发，同样的仰视，那个卢辛与这个卢辛，那样傲慢的孤僻，这样狠戾的乞求；郁郁的童音与引诱的低嗓渐渐重合在了一起。层层上升的快感中，兰斯痛苦地闭上眼。

“小叔不愿见我的脸？”

兰斯睁开眼，只见卢辛磨得嘴唇红肿，眸光水蒙，一手堵住他的马眼，一手挤压囊袋，好像存心让他射不出来，进退两难。

他本极为难过，觉得卢辛何苦放这样低的姿态，见着他强忍恶心执拗地吞吐，几乎就要心软说“你要忍不住了就进来吧”，可现在看他倒是乐在其中，丝毫没有心理负担，受折磨的全然只自己一个罢了，心内登时就恼火了，恨恨地脱口而出：“我倒愿你是旁人。”

话音刚落，他便感到囊袋被狠掐一把，同时茎身再次被温暖的口腔包裹，吃痛地倒吸口凉气，一个不慎，全泄了出去。

待缓了半晌，他才反应过来，大骂一声，猛地扑上去掰卢辛的嘴：“吐出来！”

却眼睁睁瞧着他侄儿喉结一动，伸出舌头来将唇角的白浊也卷进去，露出一个微笑，缓缓贴上他的手掌，又微张着口来回去吮他的拇指，正如他刚刚对他胯下做的那样。

“我只恨不能将小叔整个吮干吃净。”

明明听来毛骨悚然的话，配以卢辛小狗一样地嗅蹭着他的手掌，兰斯竟奇异地感到了一阵酥酥麻麻的满足。说来奇怪，他平生最恨被人钳制，卢辛此举做下来他本该暴跳如雷，此刻不仅一点没有，还略带了些自喜，好像头一遭被人这么重视似的。

然而理智让他很快冷静下来，他抽回手掌，穿上衣服，对卢辛一遍又一遍的乞求置若罔闻。然后头也不回地走了出去，没有关门。


End file.
